


Entre tus garras

by bravewhenfearful



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Dog Tails, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Omega Will Graham, Omegas are hermaphodites, Omegaverse, Sassy Will Graham, Scenting, Sex, Unsafe Sex, Will takes what he wants, dog ears
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: En un omegaverse donde la gente tiene orejas y colas de canino, Will y Hannibal se conocen en un café gourmet...lujuria a primera vista...Inspirado por la cantidad de hermoso fanart que bombardeó mi Twitter este mes...





	1. Chapter 1

Estaban sentados en una cafetería muy elegante. Alana sorbía con delicadeza su café gourmet, mientras miraba graciosa a Will que tenía las orejas bajas y la punta de su abundante cola se movia nerviosamente de un lado a otro.

La cola de pelaje liso y negro oscuro de Alana se movia hacia la derecha graciosamente. Talvez este día había sido fastidioso para Will, pero había resultado en una situación muy graciosa, al menos eso pensaba Alana.

Will no había tocado su cafe...negro..sin azúcar como su humor ese día.

-Te sientes mas calmado?

Will solo gruñó y asintió con la cabeza sin mirarla a los ojos.

Alana rió encantada.

-No debería reírme...pero es que...hehe..la cara de Chilton cuando casi lo muerdes...hehe.  
-Mmm..El se lo buscó. Día tras día acosandome..el tipo tiene un ego tan grande que estoy seguro que pensaba que me estaba haciendo el difícil cuando le decía que se fuera a la mierda...

Ambos se miraron en silencio por un segundo y rompieron a reír a carcajadas.

Los demás clientes los miraron con molestia, después de todo era un local de clase. Alana aclaró su garganta y acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. Will seguia sonriendo mientras miraba su cafe.

-Vuelvo en un momento..  
-Claro..

Alana caminaba hacia el baño de damas. Will la observaba y luego su mirada empezó a recorrer el lugar. Sus ojos se fijaban en cada detalle de la decoración, la iluminación, las puertas de acceso y las de salida. Era un mecanismo automático de su mente. Lo hacía desde que el ataque que sufrió en New Orleans.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron en seco. Su delicada naríz percibía una aroma divino. Un perfume de alpha...

Will cerró los ojos al placentero aroma. Su rostro se giró hacia donde provenía. Estaba más cerca. Le estaba haciendo agua la boca. Podía sentir su cuerpo reaccionar. Una gota de lubricante salía lentamente de su entrada. Debía calmarse.

Respiró profundo y recobró la compostura.

Abrió los ojos.

A unos metros estaba sentado... sólo en un mesa . Era un alpha..

Elegante. Vestía de traje impecablemente. Su cabello caía sobre su frente de lado. Tenía tonos rubios y plateados al igual que sus orejas. Sus ojos tenía una profundidad inquietante como si guardaran algún secreto oscuro. Su nariz era fina y elegante. Su generoso labio superior era una tentación. Su mentón se le apetecía para morderlo. Su cola lustrosa de pelaje rubio y cafe claro y voluminoso . Era larga y se movía ligeramente hacia la derecha. Will quería acariciarla. Quería morder sus orejas. Sentir la suavidad de su pelaje en las puntas de estas.

Los ojos de Will se fijaron unos segundos en el patrón de la tela su su traje. Era exótico. Curiosamente el alpha lo llevaba con elegancia. Will quería quitárselo.

La copa de vino que tocaba sus labios fue bajada hasta la mesa. La mirada de Will subió hasta sus ojos.

El alpha también lo observaba con curiosidad.

Se miraron unos largos segundos..como analizándose uno al otro. Una esquina de sus labios se levantó ligeramente. Levantó su copa saludando. Will hizo lo mismo con su taza de café.

El alpha llamó a un mesero. El joven asintía mientras el alpha le hablaba y por un momento vió hacia la mesa de Will. Se retiró. El alpha siguió sonriendo.

Alana volvió y Will no volvió a ver hacia la mesa del alpha.

Reanudaron la conversación.

Reían sobre lo ocurrido. Como Chilton se había puesto pálido de miedo. Will casi le había mordido el brazo cuando este atrevidamente había rodeado su cintura. Will reaccionó de inmediato . Chilton lo evito por muy poco. De lo contrario tendría un doloroso recuerdo.

Hablaron sobre las convenciones sociales y las posibles consecuencias de una queja de Chilton en dirección de la academia. Will estaba tranquilo. Podía alegar acoso. Chilton solo era un visitante. Demasiado frecuente..pero no era parte del personal, así que Jack no estaría demasiado preocupado tomando en cuenta que todos conocían de la obsesión del doctor con Will.

El mesero se acercó a la mesa y depósito sin decir palabra un delicioso postre de chocolate ante Will. Alana se asombró y rió un poco. El mesero se retiró en silencio con la orden de Alana. La cola de Will se movia mostrando su emoción.

-Vaya.. sabía que te gustaban los dulces..pero nunca te había visto ordenar algo así..

Las orejas pequeñas de Alana se levantaron con curiosidad.

-Mmm... tomando en cuenta que es la primera vez que me traes aquí... además..se me antojó..

El tenedor se deslizó como la seda cortando el suave pastel de chocolate. Will lo llevó a sus labios. Era delicioso, cremoso, suave, dulce sin empalagar..perfecto..

Tragó y lamió su labio superior lascivamente mientras miraba fijamente a los rojizos ojos del alpha por unos segundos. Todo pasó en los segundos que Alana se distrajo recibiendo su ensalada.

Varios minutos después cuando habían terminado de comer y habían pagado la cuenta, Will se excusó diciendo que debía hacer uso de los baños. Alana se despidió disculpandose por que debía volver a la academia a impartir una charla.

Las peludas orejas de Will giraron hacia la dirección donde estaba aún sentado el alpha observando pasivamente. El pelaje de estas se confundía con sus rizos de chocolate. Su rizada cola voluminosa de rizos marrones se movía alegremente. Su mirada se desvió hacia el alpha.

Si...se miraban intensamente. El alpha se levantó lentamente de la mesa. Will le sonrió coquetamente e hizo lo mismo. Tomó su bolsa mensajera y se dirigió despacio hacia el baño.

Will entró primero. Se apoyó con sus manos en el mármol del lavamanos. Su espalda hacia el espejo.

El alpha entró y sin dejar de mirarlo avanzó hacia él. Will dejó de apoyarsecon sus manos y se irguió.

Estaban frente a frente. El alpha dió un paso adelante. Will también. Puso su mano sobre el pecho del alpha y con su naríz apenas rozando el cuello del alpha, buscó su escencia.

El alpha esta completamente quieto. Su único cambio se percibía en su olor. Deseo.

La mano del alpha encontró la de Will y la sostuvo por unos segundos. Will se apartó y empezó a rodearlo para retirarse. Salió del baño sin mirar atrás.

Caminó hasta la puerta del local y se fué en busca de su auto.

El alpha aún estaba frente al espejo del baño. Un evidente bulto en sus pantalones. Una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios mientras miraba su propio reflejo.

Will subió a su auto. Puso la bolsa mensajera en el asiento del copiloto y cerró la puerta.

En su mano sostenía la tarjeta de presentación del alpha.

  
** _Dr. Hannibal Lecter_ **

  
Tenía dirección y teléfonos fijo y móvil.

En el reverso de la tarjeta estaba escrito a mano, en una letra elegante e impecable, una dirección diferente.

Will miró hacia adelante y sonrió mostrando sus colmillos.


	2. Chapter 2

Esa noche Hannibal yacía en su cama. Las luces estaban apagadas. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su respiración era lenta y suave a causa del profundo sueño en el que se encontraba. Su pecho descubierto mostraba su vello. No se había molestado con la parte de arriba del pijama como casi siempre. Su cabello cubría sus ojos y sus orejas estaban caídas en diferentes direcciones. Su cola de voluminoso pelaje liso y rubio no se movía.

Las cortinas se movían levemente por la brisa nocturna que se introducía en la habitación por las ventanas francesas entreabiertas.

De repente un gruñido dentro de la habitación lo despertó.

Abrió los ojos y sin mover mucho la cabeza miró a los pies de su cama.

Unos ojos azul turquesa lo miraban desde las tenues sombras. La luz de la luna dejaba ver orejas y cabello rizado.

Hannibal sonrió mostrando sus dientes.

El gruñido continuó mientras el aroma dulce de omega exitado permeaba la habitación.

El atractivo hombre se levantó despacio de su posición en cuclillas al pie de la cama. Sus manos subieron a su pecho y lentamente empezó a desabotonar su chaqueta. Esta cayó al suelo seguida de su camisa de franela.

Hannibal empezó a respirar por la boca y lamió su labio inferior.

Pálida piel y músculos eran revelados lentamente.

El omega desabotonó sus flojos pantalones y su cinturón. Estos cayeron al suelo. Luego sus pulgares tomaron el borde de sus boxers y empezaron a bajarlos.

Cuando el omega se enderezó Hannibal se quedo sin aliento.

Era bello.

Su cuerpo parecía una estatua de mármol de perfectas proporciones. Cada músculo. Cada articulación. Cada tendón.

Su delicioso doble sexo...su erecto y rosáceo pené decorado con perlas traslúcidas en la punta se levantaba orgulloso y unos centimetros más abajo...una tenue y rosada línea revelaba su segundo género.

El borde de los casi invisibles labios brillaba bajo la luz de la luna con el delicioso lubricante que despertaba en Hannibal el deseo casi irreprimible de lamerlo hasta saciarse.

El omega volvió a gruñir cuando Hannibal intentó apoyarse sobre sus codos. Hannibal volvió a acostarse lentamente y esperó.

El omega subió a la cama lentamente hasta que sus rostros estuvieron frente a frente. Lo miró y bajó. Sus labios se tocaron levemente antes de que la lengua del omega recorriera el largo de su labio superior. Hannibal abrió la boca para recibirlo.

Se besaron sensualmente. La lengua del omega buscaba dominar. Hannibal cedió con gusto. Era sensual y encendió un fuego dentro de Hannibal que no había sentido desde su años de universidad.

El omega lo besaba como si tuviera sed y hannibal fuese el manantial secreto que lo saciaba.

Era demasiado para su autocontrol.

Las manos temblorosas de Hannibal dejaron de aferrarse a las sábanas y subieron hasta las caderas del omega y apretaron la suave piel.

El omega gruñó en el beso, pero siguieron besándose. Hannibal no volvió a mover sus manos.

Después de unos minutos de rozar sus cuerpos y cuando necesitaron aire, el omega apoyó sus manos en el pecho de Hannibal. Sus dedos recorrieron el vello en su pecho. El miembro de Hannibal saltó de exitación humedeciendose un poco en el proceso, ya que estaba justo debajo del omega. En contacto con su parte mas íntima.

La mirada del omega era de admiración. Admiración por su cuerpo. Hannibal se preguntaba si se verían después de ésta noche..deseaba que así fuera...

El omega lo miró a los ojos mientras se levantaba lentamente. Su mano tomó el pene de Hannibal, quien gimió al contacto. Hannibal miraba con atención la expresión de su amante furtivo. Los ojos cerrados protegidos por grandes pestañas. Sus cejas levantadas y su boca abierta en expresivo éxtasis mientras bajaba sobre el miembro de Hannibal.

Hannibal tuvo que cerrar los ojos a la sensación de su pene penetrando la cálida y húmeda entrada. Sus uñas se enterraban en la suave piel de las caderas del hombre encima suyo.

Escuchó un gemido de placer y abrió los ojos. Estaba completamente dentro de él y el angel malvado lo miraba fijamente.

Entónces empezó a subir y bajar. Bailando y rotando sensualmente las caderas. Su interior cálido apretaba el miembro de Hannibal.

Así fue durante unos minutos hasta que las manos de Hannibal subieron por su vientre, sus costillas y llegaron al delicado pecho. Sus dedos acariciaban y retorcían las tetillas erectas.

El omega gimió y se detuvo. Hannibal tuvo temor de haber cruzado una linea.

El angel se levantó sobre sus rodillas y sus cuerpos se desconectaron. La expresión de aflicción de Hannibal debió notarse por que el omega le habló, calmandolo con su dulce voz.

-Shhh... aún no termino contigo...

Se posicionó con su pecho en frente del rostro de Hannibal y le ordenó suavemente.

-Lame..succiona..haz que me moje más...

Dijo seductoramente el omega.

Hannibal no perdió tiempo. Con sus manos sobre las costillas de su sorpresivo amante, capturó en su boca una de las tetillas. El omega gimió.

Uno de sus pulgares daba vueltas en círculo al otro pezón en espera del mismo trato. Hannibal lamía y succionaba con ardor. Pudo sentir como se humedeció más el sexo del omega y goteaba donde se tocaban sus cuerpos. Pasó a la otra tetilla y la mordió juguetonamente.

-Ahhh...mmnnnngg....

Succionó unos segundos y luego lamió alrededor del erecto y rojizo bulbo. El angel lo detuvo con sus palabras.

-Ya...alto...o voy a ...

Hannibal lo observó mientras bajaba para acomodarse nuevamente. Tomó el miembro de Hannibal que ya mostraba un nudo pulsante y lo metió dentro de sí sin preambulo. Ambos gimieron al unísono.

El angel empezó a impalarse con fuerza una y otra vez en el miembro de Hannibal. Las uñas de éste último se enterraban en los glúteos del omega.

Aumentó la velocidad y Hannibal sólo podía resistir un poco más antes de que su nudo se inflara completamente. Entónces el nudo entró por completo en un movimiento rápido del omega.

Los rizos húmedos y las orejas felpudas del hombre soltaron gotas de sudor al inclinar éste la cabeza hacía atrás.

Gritó al llegar al éxtasis mientras su semilla estéril pintaba los estómagos de ambos.

-Ahh..ah..AHHHHHH!

El nudo de Hannibal increíblemente engrosó aún más y éste descargó una gran cantidad de semen dentro del omega.

Su angel de rizos color chocolate se desplomó sobre él. Pequeños temblores recorrían su pálido cuerpo. Hannibal terminó nuevamente dentro de su cálido interior. El omega gimió débilmente. El brazo de Hannibal lo rodeó por la cintura y con su otra mano acariciaba las orejas de suave pelaje rizado.

Hannibal susurró..

-Cual es tu nombre...dulce omega?...

El omega levantó un poco la cabeza y apoyó la mejilla en el pecho de Hannibal. Le sonrió maliciosamente.

-Te lo diré...si te encuentro interesante...

Un angel malvado ...en verdad..

La posibilidad de verlo de nuevo hizo florecer algo pequeño y sorpresivo en el pecho de Hannibal..

-Lo harás...


	3. Chapter 3

Hannibal caminaba por los pasillos de la academia del FBI. Se dirigía la oficina de Jack Crawford.

Jack le había pedido que hiciese el perfíl sicológico de un agente que estaba trabajando con él en algunos casos de gran importancia. Así tambien le había pedido que lo acompañase durante esas investigaciones.

Jack parecía creer que el estrés de trabajar en el campo estaba pasando factura a la psiquis del agente. Por supuesto Jack no podía darse el lujo de prescindir de sus habilidades aunque fuese por un descanso temporal. Jack estaba empecinado en atrapar al misterioso asesino que plagaba sus sueños desde hacia años.

El agente, según Jack, era como un sabueso. Su proceso mental único lo convertía la herramienta perfecta para lograr su cometido. Pero últimamente parecía más estresado y sus repuestas a las preguntas de Jack eran más ambiguas de lo habitual.

Jack estaba preocupado. Pero Hannibal lo conocía desde hacia años.. Jack estaba más preocupado en atrapar a su némesis que en la salud mental de sus subalternos.

Hannibal lo supo desde que secuestro a Miriam Lass. Pero la novedad de tener un agente entre sus manos había pasado rápidamente y la inteligencia e inocencia, tan parecida a Mischa, de la joven había hecho que Hannibal cambiara de estrategia.

Había sacado la información necesaria de la agente y le habia lavado el cerebro haciéndole creer efectivamente que habia perdido la memoria y la habia depositado en la puerta de la casa de sus padres con un leve corte en la sien que habia sangrado lo suficiente para parecer una herida en la cabeza y un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

La mente de Hannibal repasaba estos recuerdos cuando sintió que lo halaban con gran fuerza hacia un salon vacío.

La puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de él por la fuerza con la que fue empujado contra ella.

Hannibal sintió furia momentáneamente, pero cuando vió a su atacante sonrió coqueto.

Lo tomó por la cintura rápidamente y lo apretó contra su cuerpo.

Will no le dió tiempo sin embargo y atacó primero , mordiendo levemente su labio inferior. Hannibal gruñó de placer. Se besaron, pero esta vez no fue la lucha por dominar al otro sino una danza sensual de sus lenguas.

Sus manos recorrían la espalda del omega que acariciaba en cambio los cabellos y orejas de Hannibal.

Sus cuerpos expresaban cuanto se habían extrañado durante la larga semana que siguió a su fogoso encuentro.

Will succionó el labio inferior de Hannibal, terminando el beso. Luego se rió y señalo hacia el cabello de Hannibal, quien lo peinó con sus dedos lo mejor que pudo. Will peinó sus orejas felpudas por él, terminando por acomodar su fleco hacia un lado. Will sonrió.

-Asi...Me extrañaste? ...alpha...  
-Inmensamente...

Will seguía atrapando con su peso el cuerpo de Hannibal contra la puerta. Ninguno de los dos quería separarse. Las manos de Will se posaron sobre los hombros del doctor mientras lo miraba pensativo. Hannibal aprovechó el momento para estudiar a gusto el color de los ojos del omega.

-Quise decírtelo antes de Jack lo hiciera...  
-Mmm?  
-Will...Will Graham..

Hannibal sonrió mostrando los colmillos. Acaso su angel malvado lo encontraba interesante al fin...lo había extrañado?...

Hannibal sorprendió a Will mordiendo suavemente la punta de una de sus rizadas y peluditas orejas. Will gimió. Pero lo detuvo con una mano en su pecho , ejerciendo un poco de presión para apartarlo un poco.  
-Te veo esta noche. Deja la puerta sin llave...

  
*

  
Will se levantó fingiendo enojo.

-Ahora...si me disculpan. Tengo una clase que dar sobre psicoanálisis...

Jack miró a Hannibal con expresión de resignación.  
-Tal vez no debió presionarlo...un acercamiento más sutil sería mejor..

Hannibal sonrió pensando en la ironía de las palabras de Jack ante la verdadera naturaleza de su relación con Will.

  
*

  
Hannibal estaba preparándose para dormir. No pensaba que pudiese, dada la insinuación de Will más temprano en la academia.

Apagó las luces y dejó solamente la lámpara de noche encendida. Se sentó en la cama y tomó un libro. Era algo inusual..un libro de poesía de un autor llamado Rubén Darío. Le recordaba a Will por la naturaleza impredecible y mágica de sus versos e historias cortas.

Sus lentes de lectura descansaban en el arco de su naríz. Sus orejas se levantaron atentas a un leve sonido proveniente de la puerta principal. Hannibal sonrió.

Puso el libro y sus lentes sobre la mesa de noche. Su fino oido pudo escuchar que alguien subía por las escaleras.

Minutos después, su querido Will entraba por la puerta de su habitación completamente desnudo.

Hannibal giró la cabeza hacia un lado. Su cola de pelaje rubio liso se movía levemente de lado a lado.

Will se mantuvo en silencio. Su expresión relajada con una leve sonrisa. Subió lentamente a la cama desde el pie de ésta. Moviéndose sobre rodillas y manos, sobre Hannibal, quien estaba ahora acostado con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza, hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a nivel.

Los labios de Will dejaron escapar un suspiro entrecortado. Will pensó que se estaba apegando demasiado al doctor, era peligroso...pero.. si una vez en su vida iba a arriesgarse en lo romántico, sería con éste desgraciado que lo hacía sentir como nadie.


	4. Chapter 4

Will descendió sobre Hannibal y empezó a besarlo. Hannibal se sorprendió un poco por la manera en que Will lo besaba. Hacía una semana cuando su boca buscaba dominar ahora sus labios expresaban ternura. Era un beso lento, lleno de suspiros. Will lamía las comisuras de sus labios, lo que estaba volviendo loco a Hannibal.

Hannibal rodeó con sus brazos la cintura del joven omega y lo apretó contra su cuerpo. Will gimió. La larga y rizada cola de rizos de chocolate se movía enérgicamente. El buen doctor dejó de besarlo y al ver la adorable cola extendió una mano y la empezó a acariciar.

Sus dedos se hundían en el suave pelaje. Su mano recorría desde la punta de la misma hasta donde se unía a su columna, masajeando ahí el coxis atrevidamente. Will arqueó su cuello y gimió con necesidad.

Hannibal aprovechó la oportunidad para lamer su cuello y dejar una marca, justo donde sabía que cubriría el cuello de la camisa.

-Ahhh... no perfores la piel...pero...puedes morder...sua..suavemente mi ..mmnn... glándula...

Hannibal dejó de lamer y lo miró a los ojos. Will abrió los suyos al momento en que Hannibal dejó de besar su cuello. El doctor lo miraba con adoración.

-Es un honor...que confíes en mi, Will...

Will se sonrojó. Nunca había conocido a un alpha tan respetuoso..Su corazon dió un pequeño salto y sus peludas orejas bajaron tanto que parecían confundirse con su cabello. Su cola se movía aún más frenéticamente de lado a lado. Bajó la mirada, pero un dedo en su barbilla le hizo mirar a Hannibal a los ojos.

-Will...

Will lo besó en un impulso. No quería ver su rostro de adoración. No quería enamorarse. Pero Hannibal lo estaba haciendo difícil. Decidió que no pensaría más. Solo sentiría y disfrutaría ese momento. Pensaría luego. Quería pasar otra noche ahí...con él.

Will dejó de besarlo después de un minutos, para levantarse un poco y bajar con sus manos el borde de los pantalones de pijama de Hannibal.

Tomó el impresionante miembro en su mano y lo masturbó por unos segundos.

Hannibal apretaba los dientes. Su nudo se estaba inflando un poco. Tomó la angosta cintura del omega. En un movimiento rápido Will se encontraba sobre el colchón y Hannibal sobre él.

Will abrió sus piernas y dobló las rodillas. Su respiración estaba un poco acelerada. Asintió con la cabeza. Hannibal tomóo su pene e introdujo la punta en la dulce entrada del omega.

Lo penetró lentamente mientras bajaba todo su cuerpo sobre Will, quien había cerrado los ojos durante la penetración. Las manos del omega encontraron los hombros de Hannibal.

El alpha descendió sobre él para lamer su glándula y mordisquear suavemente la tentadora piel. Will gimió y soltó feromonas al estímulo en su cuello.

Hannibal empezó a moverse. Lo penetraba suavemente alternando embestidas con rotaciones de sus caderas. Las piernas de Will rodearon su cintura y sus uñas se enterraron en la piel de sus hombros. Dejaría marcas que Hannibal llevaría con orgullo.

El pene del alpha salía casi completamente para luego penetrar el cálido interior del omega. Estaba brillando de tanto lubricante que lo cubría.

Los casi invisibles labios del sexo de Will estaban muy rosados y su miembro erecto dejaba una pequeño charco de semen en su estómago, al tiempo que saltaba un poco por los movimientos de Hannibal dentro y fuera de su cuerpo.

Will no quería que esto terminara. Era el mejor sexo de su vida...No...Hannibal le estaba haciendo el amor...

Los ojos de Will se abrieron de par en par a la revelación. Se mordió los labios para evitar rogar que lo mordiera...pero entónces su mente quedo en blanco.

Todo su cuerpo se arqueó de la cama y terminó explosivamente...pintando con su estéril semilla parte su pecho y los estómagos de ambos.

Hannibal lo penetraba lentamente hasta que Will terminó y cuando éste cayó a la cama, aceleró sus movimientos. Su nudo entró por completo con una penetración profunda sellando sus cuerpos.

Hannibal jadeaba en el cuello de Will. Su nudo se infló y su miembro descargó potentemente dentro de su omega. Sin pensarlo mucho mordisqueo suavemente la abusada y enrojecida glándula. Tuvo cuidado de no romper la piel con sus colmillos.

Will terminó por segunda vez al estímulo en su glándula. Abrazó fuertemente por los hombros a Hannibal. En los últimos segundos antes de perder la conciencia por tanto placer susurró.

-Oh..Dios..Hannibal...


	5. Chapter 5

  
Rayos de sol tenues tocaban el cabello de Hannibal. Su cabello cubría sus ojos. Dormía de costado. Will observaba como una de sus orejas se movía ocasionalmente. Le picaban los dedos por acariciarla.

La cola de Will estaba bastante despeinada.. Se movía lentamente de lado a lado. Will pensaba que era afortunado de encontrar un alpha tan atractivo y respetuoso. El único problema era...

Los ojos de Hannibal se abrieron lentamente, para fijarse en el rostro de Will. Hannibal sonrió. Los dedos de Will se hundieron en su cabellos y empezaron a acariciar una de sus orejas. La cola de Hannibal se movía alegremente. El pelaje rubio liso impecablemente peinado.

Hannibal cubrió con su cuerpo a Will, quien suspiró por la deliciosa y cálida sensación de piel contra piel. Empezaron a besarse lentamente. Will terminó el beso lamiendo la comisura de los labios de Hannibal.

-Buenos dias a ti también...hehehe

Rio encantado Will.

-Buen día, querido Wi....

El celular de Will sonó interrumpiendo la conversación. Will contestó. Mientras hablaba frunció el ceño, pasaba su mano por sus alocados rizos. Sus orejas estaban paradas atentas. Will colgó y cubrió sus ojos con su antebrazo. Puso el celular en la cama y apretó los dientes.

-Jack quiere que vea una escena de crímen ...tengo que viajar...Si le dices a Jack que nos conocemos...no me volverás a ver en tu cama otra vez.. además.. no quiero a nadie más tratando de jugar con mi cerebro..

Will se descubrió los ojos bajando su antebrazo y lo miró serio. Hannibal le sonreía y asintió mientras acariciaba la punta de la cola de Will, peinando sus rizos de chocolate.

  
*

  
Alguien golpeaba la puerta de su cuarto de motel. Will gruñó y se levantó de la cama.

Abrió la puerta. Sus orejas felpudas se pararon y su cola se movía frenéticamente por la agradable sorpresa.

Hannibal le sonreía de par en par.

-Buenos días, Will...Puedo pasar.

Will se asomó para ver si alguien estaba observándolo afuera. Tomó por la corbata a Hannibal y lo metió a la habitación, cerrando la puerta rápidamente.

Empujó a Hannibal contra la puerta y empezó a devorarlo a besos. Lo extrañaba. No esperaba verlo, pero aprovecharía la visita al máximo.

Hannibal soltó la bolsa y ésta cayó al suelo con un sonido apagado. Sus manos encontraron la cintura del omega. Will levantó la pierna para enroscarla en la de Hannibal. Sus brazos rodeaban el cuello del doctor. El beso se volvió frenético. Will gemía mientras Hannibal rozaba con su pierna el sexo de éste.

Tuvieron que detenerse por aire. Ambos jadeaban. Will se separó un poco.

-Dónde está...Crawford?..  
Pregunto jadeando Will.

-Esta en corte...la aventura de hoy será...tuya y mía..  
Sonrió coqueto Hannibal.

Will abrió los ojos de par en par y sin mediar palabra se quitó rápidamente la camiseta.

-Traje el desayuno...  
Dijo Hannibal, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la depositaba en el espaldar de una silla. Will se quitaba los boxers y sin mirarlo contestó.

-Tu comida es deliciosa...pero en este momento tengo otro tipo de hambre...

Los pantalones de Hannibal se sintieron más ajustados. Una delgada línea de lubricante bajaba desde los delgados labios del sexo de Will hasta su entrepierna. Hannibal se lamió los labios.

Will percibió el cambio de olor en Hannibal. Sonrió mostrando los colmillos. Caminó hacia la cama y se subió en manos y rodillas , moviendo la cola de lado a lado.

Hannibal se desvistió en tiempo record.

Will estaba acostado boca arriba. Sus piernas abiertas. Flexionó las rodillas para mostrarse a su alpha.

La delgada linea de su sexo estaba brillando de tan húmedo que estaba. Su pene estaba erecto y líquido seminal emanaba de él. Hannibal lo observaba ante los pies de la cama.

Will llevó una mano a su sexo y recorrió su longitud dos veces antes de que las puntas de sus dedos bajaran y expusieran su segundo genero ante un atónito Hannibal.

Will acariciaba los tenues labios abriéndolos con sus dedos. Hannibal se abalanzó sobre él y tomó su miembro en su boca hasta que tocó su garganta. Will aspiró rápidamente por la sorpresa, pero empezó a gemir cuando los dedos de Hannibal sustituyeron los suyos y empezaron a penetrar su segundo sexo.

Will inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás. Sus manos se aferraban a los cabellos de Hannibal. La doble estimulación lo llevaba rápidamente al borde del éxtasis.

La cola de Hannibal se movía de lado a lado. Tragaba alrededor del miembro de Will mientras su dedos exploraban su húmedo sexo.

Hannibal sentía los primeros espasmos en sus dedos. Will gemía aún más. Se acercaba al orgasmo. Hannibal tragó compulsivamente un par de veces y empezó a lamer y succionar la cabeza del pequeño y rosáceo pene. Will gritó al llegar al orgasmo.

-Ahhh...Ahhhh!

Hannibal se limpió la comisura de los labios con el dorso de la mano. Will jadeaba. Su pecho se movía rápidamente. Hannibal subió para estar a nivel del rostro de Will. Se lamió los dedos mientras Will lo observaba sonrojándose aún más.

Hannibal no lo dejó descansar.

Lo tomó por la cintura con fuerza y lo alzó hasta que estuvieron sentados en la cama. Todo el peso de Will en las piernas del alpha.

Will dejó salir un sonido de sorpresa cuando Hannibal lo levanto por las nalgas. Luego maulló de placer al sentir como el generoso miembro de Hannibal lo penetraba hasta el fondo.

Will rodeó con sus brazos los amplios hombros del su alpha. Cerró los ojos y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Hannibal. El miembro de éste lo penetraba rápidamente y con fuerza.

El alpha levantaba sin problemas el peso de Will. Subiéndolo y bajándolo sobre su pene. Su nudo rozaba deliciosamente los delgados labios de su omega.

Will apagaba sus gemidos en el cuello del alpha. Hannibal apretaba sus diebtes para no morder el cuello del omega en sus brazos. Aceleró la velocidad de sus embestidas. Enterraba sus dedos en los suaves muslos mientras buscaba ferozmente terminar dentro de él.

Hannibal quería poseerlo. Reclamarlo para sí. Pero su deseo de ser poseído en igualdad era más fuerte que sus instintos de alpha. Su mandíbula se veía más prominente a causa del esfuerzo de enllavarla para no morder. Gruñía con cada penetración. Su deseo se encendía un más con los gemidos débiles del omega en sus brazos.

Embistió con fuerza una última vez y su nudo entró en el cálido interior. Se engrosó, sellando sus cuerpos. Hannibal rodeó la cintura de Will y lo apretó contra su cuerpo fuertemente, al mismo tiempo que descargó toda su semilla dentro de Will. Apoyó su frente en el hombro del omega mientras sus caderas se movían aún, pero más lentamente.

Will gemía débilmente. Había bajado sus brazos. Sus manos descansaban en los brazos de Hannibal. Las orejas de Will estaban bajas entre sus rizos. Su cola no se movía. Los gemidos de omega seguían escapando de su labios entreabiertos.

Entonces, Will se tensó. Su cola se levantó un poco. El miembro de Hannibal estaba siento apretado nuevamente por el suave y húmedo interior del omega. Will gimió más fuerte y terminó por segunda vez. Hannibal presionó hacia arríba, apretando con su nudo el interior cálido. Hannibal descargó por segunda vez dentro del sedoso vientre.

Pasaron varios minutos abrazados. Ambos sudaban profusamente. Hannibal se separó para levantarse de la cama. Extendió su mano para ayudar a Will a levantarse. .

Los rizos de Will cubrían sus ojos. Había bajado la cabeza. Un suave blush cubría sus orejas , mejillas y pecho. Estaba de pie delante de Hannibal. El alpha se preocupó. Con la punta de sus dedos levantó la barbilla de Will. Con su otra mano tomó una de las manos del omega.

-Will?...

Will miraba hacia un lado. Esta completamente sonrojado.

-Mi heat... está cerca...umm...quiero pasarlo contigo...

Hannibal se sorprendió mucho. Luego sonrió de par en par.

-Estaré encantado..Mylimasis...

Will lo miró a los ojos y sonrió tímidamente.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Will..creo que deberías pensarlo detenidamente..Entiendo lo de Hobbs, pero..con tu ayuda podemos cerrar muchos más casos...salvar vidas.. Sé que fue traumático para tí...

Will lo interrumpió molesto.

-Traumático?...Jack casi voy a la carcel por dispararle a un desgraciado que mató a su hija y esposa ante mis ojos...sin..sin mencionar que me causó una...crisis nerviosa..no tengo que pensar nada..ya lo decidí..

La expresión de Jack ensombreció.

-Si no puedes con esto...no deberías estar aquí...

Las orejas de ambos estaban paradas alerta. La cola de Will erecta. Si sus instintos lo dominaran por completo ya le habría mostrado los dientes a Jack. Estaba furioso con Jack por tratar de manipularlo de esa manera. Contestó en una voz baja y gutural.

-Me estás amenazando, Jack?.

Jack no contestó. Solo alzó la barbilla desafiante.

-Voy a seguir dando clases...puedo ayudar desde mi escritorio..no hay peligro ahí para mí...y si no te gusta...puedes hacer que me despidan!...doy clases para alejarme de cosas como éstas..y si me vas a quitar eso tambien... felicidades has hecho que me decida a cambiar de carrera!.

Wil se levantó de la silla y tomó su bolso mensajero. Jack se levantó rápidamente.

-Will!..te arrepentirás de esto...pudiste salvar muchas vidas...

Will apretó los dientes y resopló por la naríz para no perder la compostura.

-A costa de la mía, no?...Adiós, Jack.

Will se giró y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. Cuando la abrió un poco, Jack suspiró y le habló en voz baja y calmada.

-Puedes seguir dando clases, Will...apreciaría mucho que nos ayudes desde tu escritorio...

Will asintió sin voltear y cruzó el umbral, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

  
*

  
Will había pedido una semana de descanso debido a su heat. Jack no lo había buscado más. En su lugar había enviado a Beverly con una carpeta de un caso sin resolver. Will y Beverly lo habían analizado juntos durante el almuerzo. Al día siguiente Will había recibido una notificación en su celular sobre un deposito en su cuenta. La misma cantidad que recibía por cada caso que trabajó con Jack antes de lo de Abigail.

Will había pensado mucho en Abigail. En el papel que había jugado en los asesinatos de aquellas jovenes. En su deseo de preservación y en el miedo a morir en los últimos segundos en que su vida se escurrió entre los dedos de Hannibal. El doctor había tratado de salvarla sin éxito.

Habría querido que la joven omega tuviese otra vida. Un destino diferente.

Will bufó, no tenía caso pensar en el pasado. No podía retroceder el tiempo.

Acababa de tomar una ducha por cuarta vez. Sudaba mucho y su cuerpo producía mucho lubricante. Su miembro estaba erecto desde que salió de la ducha y su segundo sexo estaba muy húmedo. Se sentía incómodo, pero no quería masturbarse nuevamente. Esperaría a Hannibal.

Los perros estaban al cuidado de una vecina que vivía a un kilómetro. Will se había asegurado de darle el dinero necesario y llevar las camas de los canes.

La nevera estaba llena de víveres y deliciosos cortes de carne gracias a la previsión de Hannibal.

Todo estaba listo.

Will estaba sobre la cama, completamente desnudo. Su pecho estaba cubierto de perlas de sudor y los rizos se le pegaban a la frente. Empezaba a dormitar cuando sus orejas se levantaron alerta.

Ruidos de un vehículo llegando, lo pusieron alerta.

Hannibal entró usando su llave. Tenía una bolso con ropa para unos días colgando de su hombro. Se detuvo cuando sintió el aroma a fértil omega. Dejó caer el bolso al piso. Empezó a quitarse la corbata.

Caminó hacia el sofá y dejó sus ropas dobladas ahí. Luego fue despacio hacia la cama.

Todo estaba en penumbra. Will estaba desnudo en la cama sentado en posición fetal. Sus ojos brillaban mientras lo miraba fijamente. Hannibal dió un paso más y Will gruñó. Se colocó de rodillas y manos sobre la cama. Sus orejas y cola erectas.

Hannibal gruñó tambien mostrando los colmillos. Will bajó lentamente de la cama y empezó a rodear a Hannibal, quien gruñía ante la proximidad de un omega salvaje. Este sería un juego interesante.

Will dejó de gruñir y sus ojos se abrieron más como atento a cada movimiento del alpha en la habitación. Las orejas bajas, su cola no se movía.

Hannibal giraba su cuerpo hacia Will. No le daba la espalda. Estaba alerta.

Entónces, como un rayo, Will salió corriendo hacia las escaleras. Hannibal lo perseguía. El omega subió corriendo . El alpha gruñía justo detrás de él.

Cuando Will llegó a la cima de las escaleras cayó sobre su estómago. Una mano de Hannibal se aferraba a su tobillo. Will gruñó y pateó el hombro de Hannibal, liberándose. Se levantó impulsándose con pies y manos, pero solo logró dar dos pasos más.

Hannibal lo tenía por la cintura. Will gruñó mostrando los dientes. Quiso morderlo,pero el alpha lo esquivó. Hannibal usó su pantorrilla para envolver la de Will al tiempo que halaba de él para desequilibrarlo.

Will cayó al suelo nuevamente. El alpha lo giró con fuerza y lo tomó por las muñecas y las levantó por encima de la cabeza del omega. Con su rodilla separó las piernas de Will, quien gruñía y forcejeaba con él. Luchaba por liberarse hasta que Hannibal mordió suavemente la glándula en su cuello.

Will gimió. Dejo de luchar. Más lubricante mojó el piso de madera debajo de él. Su miembro erecto rozaba el vello del vientre de Hannibal. El roce distrajo a Will de su lucha.

Las orejas del omega bajaron pegándose a su cabeza. Gimió arqueando su cuello hacia atrás mientras aspiraba de sorpresa.

Hannibal lo había penetrado de una vez.

El alpha continuó sosteniendo los brazos de su omega mientras lo penetraba una y otra vez con potencia. Will jadeaba y gemía de placer en cada embestida. Varios minutos pasaron. Will estaba relajado. Con una voz débil de tanto gemir habló entrecortadamente.

-Alpha...dame ...tu ..nudo...

Hannibal se pegó aún más a su cuerpo y empezó a besarlo desesperadamente hasta que le faltó el aire a Will y tuvo que girar la cabeza a un lado para respirar. Hannibal gruñía de placer en el cuello de su omega. Will susurró.

-No..no me muerdas...

El alpha gruñó descontento, pero empezó a lamer el pálido cuello. Un día podría hacer suyo a este omega que lo había capturado por completo. Pero ese día sería glorioso, aún más con su consentimiento, su amor y...sin anticonceptivos.... Hannibal podía esperar. Esperar a ver su vientre redondo cargando sus cachorros. Su pecho inflamado lleno de alimento para su camada ...y para su deleite también...

Will buscó nuevamente su boca y se besaron más despacio ésta vez. Los movimientos del alpha hacian que todo el cuerpo de Will se moviera. Sus orejas se sacudían contra sus rizos. Su cola atrapada entre el suelo de madera y su espalda.

El nudo de Hannibal engrosaba más. Antes de que fuese imposible anudar a su omega, Hannibal lo penetró con fuerza hasta que entró en el dulce cuerpo de su angel, sellando su entrada. El alpha descargó gran cantidad de su semilla dentro del omega.

-Ahhhh...Hanni...  
-Omega ...eres mío...te llenaré con mi semilla..una y otra vez...

El cuerpo de Will se arqueó por completo y terminó deliciosamente, apretando el nudo de su alpha de manera sublime. Hannibal terminó una vez más.

El alpha los giró y se acurrucó envolviendo protectoramente el cuerpo de su omega. Después de varios minutos en que su respiración agitada se calmó, Will abrió los ojos. Hablo en voz baja.

\- Hannibal?..dijiste..que era tuyo...

Hannibal lo observó con adoración. Un halón fuerte a su nudo hizo que exalara aire por causa del dolor y descargó nuevamente en el cálido interior de su omega. Dicho omega había usado la fuerza de su piernas y ahora estaba encima de Hannibal.

Will lo miró desafiante y alzó la barbilla. Muy coqueto, pero determinado, le habló con voz de mando.

-Yo no soy de nadie!...Soy mi propia persona...pero..

Will se agachó para besar la comisura de los labios de Hannibal. Luego su lengua lamió sensualmente el prominente labio superior del doctor. Continuó hablando coqueto contra los labios del alpha.

-Pero tú... sí eres mío...alpha...


	7. Chapter 7

Cinco días pasaron de ésta manera. Hacían el amor cada vez que la necesidad se presentaba. A veces era lánguido por causa del cansancio. Otras veces era animal... comían por insistencia del doctor. Hannibal mantenía las sábanas limpias y se duchaban juntos ...a veces las duchas debían repetirse dentro del pequeño baño.

En una ocasión Hannibal acababa de terminar de poner en platos el almuerzo cuando sintió que Will lo giró con fuerza por los hombros y lo sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina. Lo montó ahí mismo.

Subía y bajaba hundiendo su húmedo y sedoso sexo en el miembro del alpha. Lo hacia rápidamente. Solo quería terminar. La necesidad de sentirse lleno era muy grande. Hannibal dejaba marcas en el largo cuello de su angel malvado mientras éste último se servía del alpha.

En otra ocasión Will dormía en la cama, después de ducharse, cuando lo despertó la necesidad y empezó a gemir el nombre de Hannibal mientras su mano bajaba para masturbarse. El alpha se despertó de inmediato al escuchar a su omega en necesidad. Abrió las piernas del omega y las sostuvo sobre su hombros mientras se lo hacia velozmente y con fuerza hasta que ambos terminaron en su nudo al menos dos veces.

Una ocasión memorable fue cuando Will estaba terminando de orinar y el alpha lo observaba detenidamente. Cuando Will le preguntó que pasaba, Hannibal lo tomó por las nalgas y lo bajó rápido pero con cuidado a la alfombra del piso del baño y procedió a consumir su segundo sexo hasta que Will terminó en su lengua. Luego Hannibal lo ayudó a levantarse y lo tomó nuevamente por los glúteos para cogerselo contra la pared hasta que ambos terminaron al mismo tiempo, mientras Hannibal lo anudaba.

Pero la más graciosa fue cuando ya había tetminado el heat de Will y éste se despedía de Hannibal junto al Bentley. Ambos estaban vestidos y habían almorzado juntos. Hannibal debía volver a casa para reanudar sus consultas.

Se dieron un beso lánguido y el alpha lo miró a los ojos por unos segundos. Lo tomó por la cintura y lo apoyó contra el capó del vehículo. La cara y pecho del omega pegados a la superficie del auto. Hannibal bajó sus pantalones y los propios con todo y ropa interior y procedió a penetrarlo ahí mismo una y ora vez. Will terminó manchando su camisa y la carrocería del Bentley con su semen. Hannibal lo anudaba y terminaba dentro de su satisfecho cuerpo.

Cuando el nudo del alpha se desinfló, Hannibal lo giró. Abrió su camisa y había besado, lamido y succionado cada parte de su pecho y estómago para luego hacerle el sexo oral. Will terminó en su garganta. Hannibal se levantó de su posición en cuclillas y lo penetró nuevamente.

Había sido el mejor heat de la vida de Will y ni siquiera había compartido la conexión que traía la mordida... Will la añoraba.. y aun así dudaba.. quería esperar al momento perfecto..el momento en que le revelara a Hannibal que lo amaba...cada parte que iluminaba el sol y cada rincón oscuro de su alma...

  
*

  
Ambos cenaban en casa de Hannibal. El doctor lo había invitado. Las cenas y obsequios eran una ocurrencia común ahora tras unos meses después de su heat juntos. Will sabía que lo estaba cortejando.

Pero en ese instante su mente divagaba sobre el caso Hobbs. De vez en cuando ayudaba a resolver otros casos con ayuda de Beverly desde su escritorio. Ya no miraba personalmente a Jack. Siempre enviaba a Beverly. Más aún desde que se hizo pública la relación entre Hannibal y él.

Todo fue natural. Un día se besaban en el parqueo de la academia cuando Jimmy y Brian los vieron al salir. Después de eso la cantidad de miradas tristes en su clase aumentó, así como la asistencia.

La voz de Hannibal despertó a Will de sus pensamientos.

-Estas callado... Mylimasis..

Sin levantar la vista del plato, Will le contestó.

-Me hubiese gustado honrar a Abigail...tal vez... consumir su corazón...si te lo hubiese pedido habrías elevado a Abigail en uno de tus tableau o habrías consumido sus órganos?...me hubiese gustado al menos una parte de su corazón...la atesoraría...

Hannibal apretaba el cuchillo y tenedor en sus manos. Pero de pronto percibió el aroma a exitacion que provenía del omega frente a él. 

Will lo miraba. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. Acaso estaba exitado ante la presencia del Chesapeake Ripper?. Will extendió su cuello mostrando su glándula y con sus dedos la apretó. Liberó feromonas de apareamiento.

Hannibal se abalanzó encima de él. Los platos y copas cayeron al suelo por la conmoción.

El alpha montó a su omega a la mesa. Bajó su cierre y ropa interior hasta media pierna e hizo lo mismo con las ropas de su angel malvado.

Will lo miró con deseo. Jadeaba. No tenía miedo. Sabía quién era..y aún así..lo deseaba..

-Hannibal... muérdeme...

El alpha lo penetró de una estocada. Ambos gimieron al unísono. Hannibal susurró contra su cuello posesivamente. 

-Ahhh...alpha..

-Chico astuto...

Los colmillos de Hannibal perforaron la piel sensible de la glándula en el cuello del dulce omega. Will gimió. La parte de su cola que no estaba atrapada contra la mesa se movía alegremente.

Sangre y aromas indescriptibles invadieron sus sentidos. Se mezclaban la sangre de uno y saliva del otro sellando la unión de ambos.

Alpha y Omega.

  
Ambos susurraron al mismo tiempo.. a causa de la fuerte conección que ahora los unía para siempre.

  
-Te amo...Hannibal...  
-As tave Myliu..

FIN


End file.
